Pray For Rain
by Corey-kun
Summary: Roxas belongs to The Kings Men, along with all of his best friends and family but when he becomes involved with Axel from the opposing team The Nobodies, things begin to get complicated. Half AU. AkuRoku, SoRiku. BL and Fight scenes. Ends in fluff.
1. Running

Yay! So I'm really glad to finally be getting something up here!! :D

My Disclaimer: I don't own it. I wish.

T3T

**Chapter 1: Running**

All he could do was run; run from those who knew, run from his own thoughts, run from the pounding in his chest, run from the butterflies in his stomach.

He was flustered partially from running but mostly from the embarrassment he felt now. Did they all really see him there? His mind raced against his wish to keep it blank.

He tried hard to think of anything, everything, other then what had just taken place. He didn't want to forget though.

That soft red hair, long and spiked back, the wind teasing it gently. Those bright green eyes with a flash of fire in them. A fire that burned only for the running boy. Milky skin with adorable black triangles decorating his cheeks.

The boy yelled out in the empty town.

He finally stopped, exhausted to the brink of collapse. His clear blue eyes fell upon a dark, frightening hole in the wall: Naminés house. Slowly, the boy climbed through; surely his best friend would take pity on him.

In the dim, dank woods that led up to the girls house nothing stood out but the entrance and the exit, a far distance apart from each other. The small amount of light that leaked into this black world seemed to be trapped in the boys golden hair and shinning aqua eyes.

He emerged from the cold place to be greeted by a giant, very old, rot-iron gate that stood gaping open in welcome.

The huge wooden door pulled open and a small blond girl moved from behind it.

"Roxas? What is wrong?" she asked, instantly noticing the flush in the boys face and his hard breaths. Roxas moved inside quickly, sitting on the wooden floor instantly. Naminé closed the door and turned to her quiet friend with her hands on her hips, "Okay Roxas, tell me what is going on." The words echoed in the run down, empty mansion where Nominé resided.

"Nam'…" Roxas began, "I…" he sighed, "I don't want to bring you into it… but… I didn't mean to…" Nominé stooped down, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Roxas, what is going on, tell me." Naminé insisted on knowing what was bothering her friend, he knew she wouldn't stop until she put a smile on his face so he gave in.

"Nam' I let The Kings Men down-" he started when Naminé broke his sentence, "Roxas!" she moaned, annoyed, "I told you being involved with a gang would just bring you down." She sighed and looked at over to his sad eyes, "Okay" she apologized, "continue."

Roxas nodded, "I know… but… I didn't mean for them to see." He slammed his fist on the ground, angry without a cause known to the girl. Looking up to his friend he mumbled the reason: "They saw me with him, the one from The Nobodies. I didn't know he would be there, I was on patrol, he came up without saying anything and pushed me against the wall." Naminé gasped lightly. Roxas had talked about this guy before: the man was always picking on him to fight, always stalking around in Roxas' 'zones'. She had felt uneasy about the tall redhead, as Roxas had described him, yet, she could sense that her friend didn't feel the same way. He continued, "I pushed him back, ready to protect my zone, and he pushed me and held me against the wall again…" he paused, "Then he kissed me." he added a few seconds later.

Naminé's eyes widened slightly, "What did you do?" she asked. She had known of her best friends sexual preferences already and wondered if, when he spoke of this redhead, he had feelings for him.

Roxas shook his head, "I kissed him back." He replied with a light blush over his cheeks.

Naminé smiled softly.

But Roxas could not smile yet. "I put my arms around him, I completely forgot what was around me, where I was, and then I heard them."

"Who? The Kings Men?"

Roxas nodded, "Sora, Riku, Hayner, Pence, even Olette and Kairi where there!" the distraught boy let his head drop into his hands, angry that he let it happen.

Naminé consoled her dear friend, "Come on Roxas, Sora is your cousin, I am sure he will understand."

Roxas shook his head no, "Nam', you're the only one who knows about me, how am I going to explain to them why I was kissing a guy, let alone a guy from The Nobodies?"

The girl sighed, "Roxas, Sora can be a lot more forgiving than you are giving him credit." She sat on the floor, crossing her legs and leaning against her best friend. "Talk to him. He will understand more than you think."

Roxas looked over to the small blonde, she was smiling sweetly, as usual, "Do you think so?" he asked in a hushed tone. Naminé nodded, "You do not know everything about Sora, he has his secrets too." She poked Roxas in the side playfully, finally getting him to smile lightly. He tickled her back and laughed, "Guess what?" he teased, grinning, Naminé smiled and laughed, "What?" The boy beamed, his milky cheeks turning pink, "His name is Axel." Naminé giggled, "Oh Axel; Axel!" she laughed teasing her friend. Roxas laughed, "Oh Axel." he teased himself, grasping his hands to his heart.

The two stood and Roxas hugged Naminé tightly, "Thank you." he said, holding her close. She giggled, "You are welcome, Roxie." He grinned and waved as the heavy wooden door shut behind him, he was on his way to talk to Sora first. Hopefully, if Sora understood and forgave him, he could be there for Roxas when he had to explain to the others what had happened.

And that was chapter 1!!

Please read on and review for me!!

Thank you!


	2. Apologies

**Chapter 2: Apologies**

Roxas searched all over, from the Tram Common to Sunset Station, but he couldn't find anyone from his gang in the streets of the city. Even the Usual Spot was abandoned. He walked wearily through the small neighborhood, deciding the only other possibility would be Sora's apartment.

The hallway seemed longer this time. Roxas trudged down the path and turned to face the door marked 100. Taking in a deep breath he knocked, ready to see Sora's expression, whether it be angry or not.

Roxas heard a loud thud and then footsteps quickly stumbling to the door. A force hit the wooden barrier and Roxas could barely make the out a "Shh!" coming from the other side. He thought he heard a giggle but immediately shrugged it off as preposterous. The door swung open suddenly and Sora stood in the opening, his expression changing happy to surprise in an instant.

"Roxas?" Sora questioned the motives of the boy in that one word. He looked to the floor and moved to the side, allowing the blonde to enter.

Roxas stepped into the small one bedroom apartment, it was just like his. There were only three doors in the entire space the front door, the bathroom door and the bedroom door; and no room was bigger than the tiny living room that could fit only a three seat couch. He had been to the apartment dozens of times, but no other time had he ever been filled with such timorous remorse. He looked around the room quietly, urging himself to finally speak up, "I—" Roxas started when the door to the small room opened quickly and Riku stood looking out, "Roxas?"

The blonde looked at the two, "I… er… uh… oh…" he stumbled a bit, trying to ignore the strange occurrences that seemed to keep happening, "I… wanted to explain." Roxas tugged on the thick black ring around his finger, pushing his mind away from the question of 'What were they doing'.

Sora looked solemnly at his cousin, "Roxas, what you did… I'm' sorry, it's just can't be overlooked." He shook his head.

Roxas was shocked, "What? W-what do you mean?" Roxas stammered, his cheeks began to burn, a lump formed in his throat, he truly thought Sora would give him a chance. "Let me explain!" he pleaded quickly, "I didn't mean for it to happen! It just did!"

Sora shook his head again, "You already know mixing with the enemy is against the rules. I can't allow it."

Riku moved to Sora's side, leaned down and whispered into the brunettes' ear; Sora nodded uneasily.

"I know Riku." he said softly.

"Please Sora!" Roxas tried again, "It'll never happen again! I'll get a girlfriend even, everything will be normal." Roxas was now willing to do anything to regain the trust of his cousin and friends.

"A girlfriend?" Sora asked, "Why would that matter? You just can't be with someone against us! Someone from the Nobodies, none-the-less! I don't understand, of everyone… why Roxas? A Nobody?!"

Roxas blinked, "Y-you don't care Sora?" he asked quietly.

Sora looked at Roxas, "What?" he questioned, "Didn't you lis— oh!" he realized mid-sentence to what his cousin was referring. He moved closer and collected Roxas into his arms, "Roxas," Sora smiled and laughed lightly, "I was waiting for you to feel comfortable enough to tell me yourself."

Roxas stood in the hug, dumbstruck, "You… You knew?" his whimper was breathless and lost.

Sora nodded and stepped away, "You don't need to be ashamed of anything." The boys' slender arm reached back gracefully and Riku clasped his hand. "I just want you to be you." Sora smiled kindly and Riku pulled him back into a hug.

Roxas was flabbergasted and relieved at the same time. How didn't he notice this? He thought back to all the times he had seen them together: always alone, always close, always smiling. Roxas smiled, "Nam' was right." He said, thankful he had such a kind, caring friend, "She said everything would work out."

Sora smiled, "So that's what you were so freaked out about, huh?" he laughed, "Naminé is very knowledgeable."

Roxas nodded, and moved toward the door, "Don't worry Sora, I won't see that guy ever again." He pulled the door open and paused, "Unless I'm kicking his ass out on the field that is!" The blonde grinned; his blue eyes sparkled in reflection of his mood.

"Alright!" Sora called down the hall, "but don't think you're going to get off scot-free for this!" he laughed.

Roxas laughed and shut the lift gate, "I can't hear you!" he called back jokingly and disappeared slowly into the dark shaft.


	3. A Chance

**Chapter 3: A Chance**

A month had passed and Sora had helped Roxas sort everything out with the others and made sure everyone was kind to him when he apologized. Putting Roxas on 'Imp duty' was the punishment. He did all the errands and grunt work for the gang and was restricted from battling for rank for three weeks. When all was over it was as if Roxas hadn't changed at all and everything went back to how it was. Roxas was able to claim his 'zones' once again, the others weren't angry at him anymore, and what was better, he hadn't seen the tall, red-headed trouble maker since that long passed day.

Or was it worse?

Roxas caught himself thinking of Axel, the man who had so mysteriously and quickly stolen his heart, constantly. But of course he did not voice his thoughts.

Being back on his 'zone' made him feel better. He patrolled more harshly, scraping with Larxene, a Nobody, on his first day back. The other congratulated him whole heartedly on his victory.

As he patrolled one sector of the Underground Concourse he couldn't help but feel as if he were being watched. The blonde looked around corners, expecting to find the girl from the Nobodies again, asking for a rematch. He peeked carefully behind the wall that led to the fourth corridor but saw no one. Feeling silly for being so paranoid he continued on when suddenly he saw a dark figure step out of the shadows in from of him. The hooded man looked up and Roxas could see bright emerald orbs shining back at him from within the darkness.

"Axel?" Roxas hadn't expected to see the man ever again.

Axels' hood dropped off, revealing his identity entirely.

"That's right!" he laughed, strutting forward, "I see you've got it memorized."

Roxas didn't know what to do or how to react. He instinctively looked around for anyone to help him but there was no one.

The red-head came closer, backing the smaller boy into a corner.

"I've missed you so much Roxas." he said coolly.

Roxas brought his fists up, "I won't let you do it again!" he spat, knowing what he had to do even though there was a part of him that didn't want to. He was well aware of the part of himself that wanted so badly to wrap his arms around the enemy once again. The part of him that wanted to touch his lips to the others.

He pushed the tall Axel away, "Get the hell out of here or I'll kick your ass!" he shouted with as much conviction as he could muster.

Axel looked at Roxas and took a step forward, he suddenly seemed completely serious. Roxas didn't like it.

"Roxas." he whispered.

Roxas' heart thudded at the hushed tone.

"I just…" Axel took his place, sandwiching the blonde between himself and the wall, he touched Roxas' cheek softly, "want to get to know you."

Roxas was breathing heavily, his heart was pounding, he couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of him.

He couldn't believe what he was considering, not after the ordeal he had just rid himself of. He had just settled back into normalcy. He shook his head. "I can't. It's wrong." he whispered, keeping his eyes set on the dusty concrete below.

"Why? Because we're enemies? Because they say so?" Axel retorted with a hint of anger in his usually calm voice, "Aren't you willing to take a chance?" He asked his question as he slid his long, slender hand beneath the blondes chin and tilted it up so deep green orbs could see into and explore clear aqua orbs. "Because I saw more in you: I saw a risk worth taking."

Roxas looked up to the man in front of him; a risk?

Yes.

He sighed, "You don't even know me."

Axel grinned, his casual atmosphere coming back in an instant, "And yet we've already shared so much." He leaned down, bringing his face closer to Roxas'.

Roxas remembered this. His arms ignored his brain and moved on their own. Up and over Axels' shoulders. Around his neck. Roxas stood on his toes to meet Axels' lips half way. Axels' arms wrapped around the small blondes wait.

The deed was done and sealed with a kiss.

Roxas had decided. He would go against Sora's advice. He would cross lines that, for so long, had been untouchable.

He would take the risk.


	4. Paramour

**Chapter 4: Paramour**

An illicit love was now what Roxas thrived for. He waited, breathlessly, until his tall knight-in-shining-armor—or rather knight-in-black-trench-coat—came to scoop the love struck boy into his strong arms.

They concealed their passion in the shadows, hiding from everyone what they had established to be wrong. But even sin would not stop these fighting men, and they loved on.

'Last night it was raining'.

'Tonight it is raining'.

'Tomorrow night it is sure to rain'.

But patrolling still continues. The streets need to be safe after all. Roxas walked down the black ally where he had first met his lover, Axel. 'We keep the streets safe from gangs and yet that's exactly what we are'. The paradox made him laugh. He was beginning to doubt it all. 'The Kings Men'. He could remember when he and Sora had come up with the idea in the first place.

'Ansem will see what's coming to him!' a younger Sora whined sitting on a trash-can.

'Yeah!' came the chanting of the other five in the room.

The group was angry because they were forced off of the Sandlot by Ansem and his group of friends.

'Damn nobodies. That's what they are: Nobodies who think their some bodies.' Hayner scuffed his shoe against the dirt floor.

Roxas jumped up, 'Well then we should be knights and take our land back!' he shouted, looking to the others for support.

Grinning, the six stamped onto the Sandlot.

The group led by Ansem—a hooded boy, shadowed in darkness, with only a bit of white hair escaping—laughed in unison. 'And who do you think you are?!'

Sora stood up to them bravely, 'We're The Kings Men!' he shouted confidently, 'And we're gonna kick you nobodies into shape!'

From that first battle began all the rest of the battles. What started as a petition for rights turned into a petition for power. But the game of war was started and all the kids could do now was continue it until there was a winner.

But Roxas was tired of playing this game. He looked at the neon green spray-paint on the wall: 'Everyone's a nobody'. Their slogan. Heavy sheets of water poured down the tag and slimed into the street where Roxas stood. His head tilted to the black clouds, his arms lifted from his sides, he took in every drop of wetness he could.

It cooled him.

He felt warm arms come from behind him and slide beneath his own. They squeezed gently. Roxas opened his crystal blue eyes and looked up to see Axels' shining jade orbs hovering just above him.

Roxas melted. He was the perfect temperature. What a comfort.

He placed his arms on Axels and leaned back. What he wouldn't do to stay there. Axel leaned down and planted a kiss upon Roxas' cheek, letting it grow to his neck and lips quickly.

"I've missed you." He whispered to the blonde in-between kisses.

"It's only been a day." Roxas replied, smiling and quivering from the gifts the red-head was giving him.

"I started missing you the second I left." Axel retorted with a grin.

Roxas giggled, it felt so good to want and be wanted.

"Let's go." Roxas said quickly, taking Axels' hand and pulling him from the alley.

Axel looked at the boy confused, "Where? What about your zone?" he asked, his eyes darted about to make sure no one would see the two.

Roxas pulled the other playfully but with urgency, "Forget it," he replied, "let's go."

The red-head was still in the dark as to destination but followed Roxas without another question. They left the wet streets of the city and traveled deep into the neighborhood, not stopping until they came upon a tall apartment building.

"Is this—" Axel began.

"My place?" Roxas finished, "Yeah." The blonde smiled coyly.

The younger boy pulled his lover up the five flights of steps and they laughed as Axel ran out of breath every few feet. Bringing him to the door of apartment 513 he pressed a finger to Axels' lips and smiled.

The door opened.

The two entered.

The door closed.

Roxas seized Axel with kisses instantly, leaping into the others arms with wanting force. They hit the wall with a thud but continued on as if nothing had happened. It was what Roxas couldn't wait for. What he had wanted all this time. His heart leapt from his chest and into his throat.

"Mm—bed—Bed?" Axel was able to get his point across through the muffling kisses.

Roxas pulled Axel away from the wall without breaking their kiss. He quickly unzipped the long, black trench coat, the symbol that showed where Axel's allegiance lied, and let it fall to the ground in a heap. The blonde hugged his lover and giggled before moving away slightly.

"What?" Axel laughed, flushed from the quick and demanding decision of his lover.

Roxas took the bottom of Axels' black tank top and pulled him toward the bedroom, "I had a bet going with the others about whether or not you guys wore clothes under those jackets," he explained, "guess I lost."

The door opened.

"To my dismay."

The two entered.

"That's okay," Axel laughed, "It's more fun when you do it yourself anyway."

The door closed.


	5. Revealed

**Chapter 5: Revealed**

Roxas was beaming the whole day despite the dreary overcast sky. The young blonde couldn't help but smile at everything.

"What's up Rox?" Sora asked waving to his cousin from down the street. "Mind if we walk with you?" he asked motioning to him and Riku.

Of course. Sora and Riku. They were practically inseparable. They were lucky. Roxas wished he could walk down the street proudly with his lover by his side as well. He nodded, "Walk with me."

Sora and Roxas took to the street cheerfully, chatting about anything that came to mind, while Riku casually lingered behind them. He watched the two boys and could sense the glow in Roxas. He seemed just like Sora. Riku frowned.

After the meeting everyone deemed the day a lounge day and they went about the town, able to do what they wanted, as long as they kept a good, watchful eye on everything at the same time.

Roxas lounged about the Usual Spot for an hour or two before finally deciding to spend his free time on the terrace at Sunset Hill.

Roxas looked out at the setting horizon, a train passed below. He wanted to come back to this spot with Axel.

"Hey Roxas." Riku's voice slipped in from behind. The greeting startled Roxas slightly; he smiled and waved back to the white-haired boy. "What brings you here?" Riku asked Roxas sitting down beside him.

Roxas shrugged, "I like to come here to think." he answered, "A lot of my thoughts float around this terrace, floating into the sunset, being taken away with the trains."

Riku smiled and looked out with Roxas into the hazy orange sky. 'Might as well shoot straight to the point'. Riku sighed, "Roxas…" he began hesitantly, "I have to tell you something."

The smaller boy looked up questioningly, "What?"

"You have to choose." Riku said simply, standing up, placing his hands on the small gate and leaning over slightly, "I did. I chose love. Unfortunately we can't have both, it's somehow impossible."

Roxas knew Riku was talking about him and Axel and wondered how he had found out. But more importantly, he wondered what his friend had meant about him choosing love. Did Riku choose to be one of The Kings Men for another reason? For love? And if so, what did he choose to leave? Roxas tried hard to think back to when Riku had joined. It was a week after Sora had beaten Ansem at the pit. Ansem disappeared after that, never to be seen again. Pieces fit into place easily. "Ansem…?" Roxas whispered mostly to the wind.

Riku turned around to look at Roxas, "Ansem is my brother's name." He explained, "I needed a strong name to get him to notice me."

"Sora?" Roxas asked.

Riku nodded.

"Wow…"

"Listen to me Roxas, you can't play two sides. In the end you'll only hurt them both." Riku turned his back to his friend, "You have to choose." He finished and left as quietly as he had come.

Roxas frowned. He didn't want to hurt either party, but Riku was right: he had to choose one to let down. He stood and looked out to the peaches and cream sky then turned and ran.


	6. Choices

**Chapter 6: Choices**

On one hand: friends and family; on the other: love. The boy couldn't decide.

His heart throbbed in his ears and tears dripped down from his eyes, mingling with sweat. He was running again.

Running from those who knew, running from his own thoughts, running from the pounding in his chest.

He took the time on the train ride back to calm his nerves. Naminé would be able to help. He had to talk to her; she of everyone would give him the best advice. When he reached Station Heights he peered out at the twilight sky. Oranges and pinks mixed with blues and whites. Fire and Spirit. Roxas had picked a decision out of the two.

He left the terrace to go down town to the Tram Common where the entrance leading to Naminé's house could be found.

The boy walked through the wooded area slowly; it did not seem as forbidding as before.

He was greeted by his special friend with a hug and allowed into the home.

"Nam'," Roxas smiled to the girl, "I need you to be honest."

She nodded, "Of course, Always Roxas."

The boy was relieved, "I can't stay with the Kings Men anymore." He stated looking down, "I can't because…" Roxas' voice trailed, could he truly make a statement as bold as what he was about to confess to Naminé? He had barely known this person intimately for only a few months, and knew him as an enemy for years before; and yet the statement was only truth: "Because I love Axel."

Naminé nodded, she could see it in her friend: the happiness.

Roxas looked to Naminé, "Will you stay by me? Even though I'm turning my back on my own family?" He was fully serious. The boy was already going to lose everyone: Sora and Riku, Haner and the others, he wouldn't be able to cope if he lost his best friend as well.

The girl hugged Roxas tightly, "I will always be here for you Roxas. No matter what." Her sweet smile spread across her face and he hugged her again.

"Thanks Nam'." Roxas was ecstatic; he was completely sure now of his choice.


	7. Decisions

**Chapter 7: Decision**

All eyes were on Roxas.

"You're… leaving?" Sora was confused. His cousin was walking out on what he had helped start. The brunette was angry at the news, "And with the Struggle in a month?" He searched his memory for any reason the blonde would not fight and thought of the red-headed man from the opposing team; was he to blame? Was Roxas afraid to see him again?

Roxas opened his mouth, "I'll be there," he referred to the big fight that was to be held in a month. The Struggle was an all out territory war that took place on the Sandlot. The Kings Men had won the last fight, giving them bragging rights and domination of the city streets, but each match renewed a gangs chance to shine and take the title of reigning gang of the city for a year. "I'll be on the Nobodies team." Roxas finished, sad that he had to let his cousin down in such a harsh way.

Almost everyone in the room gasped simultaneously: everyone but Riku. He looked at the blonde with understanding; after all, he had made the same decision long ago.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Roxas!?" Hayner had jumped up, angry at the news.

Sora lifted his hand to stop the other from ripping Roxas to shreds, now seeing the full extent of the situation. "So… you choose the enemy?" his words were thick with hurt.

Roxas nodded, "I choose love." he whispered.

Hayner boiled over instantly, shouting and kicking a nearby crate which slammed into the wall and cracked into three pieces. He seized Roxas by the front of his shirt, "You choose him? That guy from the alley? And what about us? We're your friends!" Hayner's eyes searched Roxas for any hope to keep him. Finding nothing he let the others shirt go and stormed out of the Usual Spot.

Sora stared at Roxas, "When you leave from here" he began and the blonde could see a tinge of sadness in his cousins sapphire eyes, "you will no longer be welcomed back. You will be considered an enemy."

Roxas nodded.

The deed was done: he was a traitor.

Pence stood and shook his departing friends hand; Kairi and Olette hugged him tightly. Riku placed his hand on the blondes shoulder, "Be seeing you." he whispered. Sora stood near the back of the room, arms crossed, he said nothing.

Roxas exited the hideout and noticed Hayner sitting across the way. The boy had his head in his hands; he was quiet but looked up to Roxas. He motioned and Roxas obeyed, going to the other.

"I'm sorry." Hayner said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Roxas answered.

Hayner looked up to Roxas. Had he always had that longing look in his eyes? Roxas' heart sank a bit; he turned away, "I'll see you around."

Hayner dropped his gaze back to the dirt, "See ya."

Roxas felt bad for leaving his friend with nothing more than a goodbye but he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear that Hayner might have had feelings for him. He had sensed it but didn't want to ruin what they had: a long standing friendship.

Now it didn't matter. He was breaking all of his best friends' hearts to hold onto one special bond. But it was a bond he knew he couldn't live without. Not anymore.

The overcast sky hid the sun, making the midday hazy and dark. The blonde searched desperately down streets and alleyways in hopes of finding his lover.

While rounding one corner the tall red-head grabbed hold of Roxas' hand and pulled him into his strong arms, kissing him deeply. Axel held the smaller boy to his chest, running his slender fingers through the younger's golden hair. He leaned down and Roxas looked up; all this affection for him, he didn't know if he deserved it.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Axel whispered, placing his for head lightly against Roxas'.

Roxas looked into Axels' shinning emerald eyes; they were beautiful and deep and made Roxas blush lightly. He squeezed his lover tightly, not wanting to let go, "Why?" Roxas whispered in response.

Axel smiled at the needing embrace Roxas gave him, he placed a hand on the back of the boys neck, keeping the other firmly around his waist, "I couldn't wait to see you again," Axel replied, "I can't stop thinking of you. You really are everything to me."

Roxas' heart thudded in his chest, nearly jumping to his throat.

"I think I'm completely head over heels in love with you." Axel laughed quietly, a hint of blood rushed behind the small triangles decorating his cheeks.

Roxas stared, speechless. He felt the same! He lifted himself onto his toes, bringing his lips to Axels in a passionate kiss. "I love you, too." he was finally able to rely a minute later.

The two stood in the street holding each other tightly.

"I quit." Roxas declared after a while, he looked up to his love. "I left the Kings Men. I want to be a Nobody. I want to be with you."

Axel was stunned by the explanation, "You want to be a Nobody? You did that…" his fingers pushed Roxas' blonde hair from the boys clear blue eyes, "for me?"

Roxas blushed and looked down; he suddenly leapt up, his arms wrapped around Axels' neck and he hid his face in the man's cloaked chest, "I want to be with you. I don't want it to feel like a crime." he mumbled.

Axel smiled, "Let's go then." he replied simply.

The two kissed deeply once again and, hand in hand, left in the direction of the Nobodies hideout.

Thunder rumbled through the sky and within minutes the clouds opened up and rain cleansed the streets of Twilight Town.


	8. Peace

**Afterword 1: Peace**

The meet had intensified as the next two contenders stepped up to the fighting rink in the middle of the Sandlot. So far Kairi had dominated Fuu Jin in the first fight, beating the girl in less than three minutes, but Olette was beaten soundly by Larxene. Riku won the third round against Sifer and now only two rounds were left. Hayner stood on the North end while Axel stood on the South.

Daggers shot from the blondes eyes. This battle was more than a show of his strength, more than a competition for power: it was to show Roxas.

Roxas.

Hayner moved skillfully closer to Axel, but with too much power, Axel dodged him easily, seeing his attack well before the blonde had landed it. Hayner pulled back and launched himself at Axel again. The tall red-head moved to the right quickly, directing Hayner's attack to the left, and landed a barrage of punches in the side of the smaller boy.

Hayner dropped to the floor, clasping his side, "Damn it!" He grunted and pulled himself up.

Axel hit the other square in the jaw with a tightly closed fist.

Hayner stumbled back and rubbed his quickly swelling cheek. He looked at Axel, what was his reason for fighting? His eyes darted the Roxas who bit his lip quietly on the side line of the Nobodies team, fully dressed in their garb. His aqua eyes were glimmering with anticipation: anticipation to have Axel back by his side.

Axel quickly knocked Hayner off of his feet during the confusion in his head. He fell to the rock hard sand below, his back took the full blow and the air in his lungs escaped in a burst. The boy rolled to his side. He was finished all ready. He could faintly hear the ending bell and everyone on the South end of the rink cheered: Roxas cheered. Hayner could see Axel drop off the side of the ring with ease and Roxas leapt into his arms, embracing his lover. Was this the end? Hayner stood shakily and turned to the North end when he heard his name from behind him. Looking back he saw Roxas grinning, "Good job!" the blonde shouted to his friend.

Hayner was stunned but couldn't help but laugh. He left the rink, proud that he had given his all.

The match had lasted only five minutes but there was to be an intermission of fifteen minutes before the final, tie braking battle was to ensue.

Roxas looked to his soon to be opponent: Sora. He hugged Axel, congratulating him on his win once more, and walked to the North end of the Sandlot.

"Sora?" Roxas tapped his cousin on the shoulder, pulling his attention away from Riku.

Sora turned around, keeping his eyes low.

Roxas hugged him, "Good luck."

Sora was taken off guard but recovered seconds later and returned the sentimental gesture, "Yeah," he smiled gently, "you too."

The fifteen minutes were up: the match was about to begin. The two boys stood at either end of the fighting arena, staring at each other; light aqua eyes locked to deep sapphire eyes. The bell sounded loudly, echoing in the square.

Thirty seconds elapsed without movement.

The boys waited for the right moment.

The crowd was silent.

Suddenly both Roxas and Sora snapped into action, throwing themselves at each other with full force. Each boy caught the other, diverting both attacks to opposite sides. The two moved at the same pace, quickly regaining momentum and bounding from their feet into the air where they both completed a three-sixty flip, landing back on their own sides. Roxas took to the left while Sora ran to the right.

Roxas unzipped the long black cloak as he ran and stripped it away, throwing it out of the rink, the extra weight was holding him back and he wanted to give this fight everything he had.

The two leapt from opposite ends of the large fighting space, like fierce tigers ready to strike, both determined to win. They met each other in the middle, each grabbing the others fists. Roxas laughed. They both swung again.

The two boys crashed backwards; Sora held his now swelling cheek, Roxas mopped a bit of blood from his bottom lip.

"Okay." Sora grinned. He quickly jumped to Roxas' side of the rink and jabbed his blonde cousin in the ribs.

Roxas gasped at the quick shock of pain but recovered and dropped down, kicking Sora to the floor. He jumped up and clenched his fist, ready to attack, but the brunette grabbed Roxas' leg and pulled him to the floor as well.

The two rolled away from each other, both springing up from the force of a back flip. The turned to face each other once again.

The match had lasted ten minutes all ready and there was no obvious winner in sight. Everyone was on their toes, waiting to be amazed by the fighters' next moves.

Suddenly Sora put his hands up, "I quit." He was smiling as he said the words.

Roxas gasped at his cousin, "Y-you what!?" he had never expected Sora to give in so easily. The brunette looked to his opponent, "I quit. I quit the Kings Men." He left the rink without another word and went to Riku, "Let's go, yeah?"

Riku grinned, "Yeah." he answered quietly and the two left together.

Roxas stared, confused. Did he just hear Sora say those words? It was strange to him. A smile crept to his face, "Guess that's the end then." Axel met his lover at the edge of the sandy arena, "Come on," he smiled up to the blonde, "let's quit too." The two laughed and Roxas grinned, linking his fingers with Axels'.

"Okay." he replied simply as they left the Sandlot for the neighborhood.


	9. Love

**Afterword 2: Love**

"Are you sure about it then?" Riku's voice was calm and quiet. His arms fell gently over Sora's small, shirtless shoulders.

The young brunette nodded, "Yeah," he replied, his fingers laced gingerly with Riku's, "I'm sick of fighting." He smiled up at his white-haired lover, blushing softly.

Riku smiled kindly, "I've been waiting for it to be just you and me." His arms tightened around Sora and he lowered his head, kissing the boys neck lightly.

Sora shuddered and blushed, "I've been waiting too," he giggled, "Ansem."

Riku looked up, "Ah, come on!" he laughed.

Sora smiled and pulled away, "Why? It's such a cute story." The brunette moved to the side of the only bed in the room, a full mattress on the floor with wrinkled covers pulled back; Sora smiled sweetly.

Riku looked to the bed and back to Sora, "Oh, be quiet." He laughed and strolled closer to his lover.

Sora climbed into the bed and pulled Riku by the rim of his unbuttoned jeans, "Make me." The younger boy whispered the words with a demanding and teasing tone, he grinned and pulled the elder into the bed as well. Sora kissed Riku passionately, and whispered "I love you." breathlessly.

Riku smiled and pushed a few strands of hair from Sora's loving cerulean eyes, "I love you, too. Forever and always." he replied kissing the brunette on the forehead. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and the two fell to the bed.

Axel and Roxas moved through the streets quietly, Roxas beamed brightly. The day had turned out to be a great day for him.

Clouds moved in swiftly, the rain was coming.

Axel laughed and held his free hand out as tiny drops of water speckled over the two.

"It rains so much here, doesn't it?" Roxas laughed.

"I like the rain." Axel replied, "It makes for a new beginning. And the smell is sweet afterword."

Roxas nodded and gently bumped against his tall lover. Axel grinned and slowly pushed Roxas against the wet wall, the small blonde smiled, blood rushing behind his cheeks.

"Axel…" the name was uttered with a needy tone. Roxas pulled on Axels' long black trench coat, unzipping it in seconds and slipped his hands inside.

Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas tenderly with want, his right hand pressed the blonde to his lips from the back of his neck as his left hand explored the younger's waist beneath his shirt. His slender fingers moved down slowly and he pulled Roxas closer by his pants, directing the blondes' pelvis to meet his own.

Roxas moaned quietly, sending shivers down Axels' spine. He deepened the kiss and tugged gently on the front of the red-heads already unbuttoned and unzipped pants. "Let's go… to my place." Roxas managed to get the suggestion out through gasping kisses.

Axel laughed and sucked at Roxas' neck with desire; he moaned quietly refastening his pants, "Okay." His response was a quick whisper before he grabbed his blonde lover's hand and quickly began to run in the direction of Roxas' apartment.


End file.
